


Teach me all.

by Melenn



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melenn/pseuds/Melenn
Summary: You are 25 years old and after years of problems, you decide to take classes at the university during the year. A year that promises to be full of surprises ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! New fic was trotting in my head for a while and so I externalized. I do not know where she will lead but tell me what you think. :)

" Shit ! " You're exasperating yourself.

 

You have not been in town for a very long time. In fact, you just moved in after being accepted late at a university. You have just installed your furniture and your boxes are still half full, but your stomach is crying famine and you have just noticed that you have absolutely nothing to eat. You put on your black sweatshirt and put on sneakers before heading to the nearest supermarket on foot. It took you about 20 minutes to get there, luckily you have a good sense of direction and even if the weather is cool, it does not rain. You're looking for your wallet in your pockets when a car stops abruptly in front of you in the parking lot. You look, it's a man inside, he smiles at you. You make a short, uncomfortable smile and hurry to go inside the store. As you move forward, you feel someone pull your arm out and you turn around. You release your arm realizing that it's the same man as a few minutes ago.

 

" You are charming Miss, it would tell you to exchange our numbers? "

 

Seriously ? You keep walking but he is following you closely and you are desperately looking for a way out.

 

" No, sorry, I don‘t know you and I'm not interested at all. "

" C’moooooon, I found you beautiful as soon as I saw you, I came here on purpose to talk to you. "

" Yes, but sorry, I'm getting somebody there. "

 

You see a man, older than you, tall and above all, alone. You get closer, the other does not let go. And you throw your joker, hoping it works.

 

" Hey! You're the babe ! "

 

The older man looks up at you and you see him frown. You look at him, a glimmer of despair in yuor eyes and his eyes go from you to this guy who does not let you go. He drops what he holds in his hands and goes to you taking your hand to draw you to him.

 

" I was waiting for you my darling. Can I help you ? "

 

He holds your hand firmly and the two men are staring at each other. Then your stalker goes away. The man turns to you and makes you look up at him. You are shaking slightly and you feel the pressure coming back down slowly.

 

" Did he hurts you ? "

" N-no… He was just very insistent and I started to be scared, having come alone … "

" We'll walk a little, just to get away. "

 

He doesn't let go of your hand, which allows you to not wobble, and you get stuck in the aisles of the store. You take the opportunity to look at it in more detail. He looked older than you and you noticed that under his shirt he looked muscular. You also notice in his neck a tattoo of 4 flying birds. He seemed to be that kind of bad boy who did prison in his youth, a little like Cry Baby's Wade Walker. He stops and turns to you after a brief glance around us. Then he leans towards your ear.

 " Above all, don't hurt about what's going to happen, but this guy is not very far and I have the impression that he does not believe too much in this story of couple. "

" What do yo-"

 

The man recoils slightly his head and seizes your face in his hands then kiss you gently. He looks you right in the eye and you feel red come to your cheeks before you realize what he just said. If he does not believe it, it must look real. And clearly, there is nothing real. You close your eyes and you put your arms around his neck to press lightly against him to deepen this kiss. You feel it contracting under your touch, he did not expect it, but lets you do it. Then you withdraw, slightly breathless, looking him straight in the eyes. Even you are amazed at your audacity, but even more of the sensation that this kiss has given you. The spell is broken when your belly makes a violent call to order about your presence here and you start to blush strongly.

 

" Sorry… "

 

You see the man laughing slightly before talking again.

 

" I will accompany you for your shopping. I would be remiss if something happened to you. "

 

You look at him smiling before nodding.

 

" It's nice of you. Thank you ! "

 

You spent almost half an hour shopping and once arrived at the checkout, you were going to say goodbye to your charming savior when you see that he takes your shopping bags.

 

" What are you doing ? "

" I'm going to escort you, already because all that is heavy, and that I would feel reassured once you are at home. Then if we separate now, it might seem suspicious. "

 

You swallow, worried.

 

" Do you think he's still around? "

" I don’t know. "

 

You are close, half reassured. You arrive in front of his car and he loads your shopping and opens the door for you to sit inside. He closes your door then goes around and goes up too.

 

" So where do I drop you? "

" At the corner of the 5th, it's not very far ... "

 

It gives you a wink and starts the engine while attaching, what you do too. Before he looks up to you quickly.

 

" By the way, I realize we still have not shown off ... My name is Samuel Drake. But my friends call me Sam. And considering the situation, I think you can call me Sam too. "

 

You laugh at his remark, thinking back to what has just happened. You make him a big smile before answering your turn.

 

" Y/N. My name is Y/N L/N. Nice to meet you Sam. "

 

He starts and you have arrived in just 5 minutes. It's crazy that the drive was faster by car! You really had to think about buying one. Sam parks and after thanking him, you go down and get your shopping back. Then you stop and look at Sam. It could have happened if he did not help you there. On top of that, he behaved like a true gentleman from the beginning to the end. You bend down to his window, your arms full, and look at him with a smile. He opens his window.

 

" You would not want to ride just 5 minutes? I have to thank you for all this and I have a bourbon background upstairs ... "

 

He seems hesitant and then smiles gently before getting out of the car.

 

" With pleasure. "

 

You go up to your house and you apologize for the apparent brothel by quickly putting your packages in your kitchenette. You hurry out with 2 glasses and your bottle of bourbon.

 

" You just moved ? "

 

He's pointing you to the boxes. And you agree by handing him his drink.

 

" Yes ... I'm new here, I had an opportunity and I had to decide quickly. So here I am ... It was so fast that I did not even have time to buy food! "

 

You laugh together and he raises his glass in your direction.

 

" So to the opportunities! "

" Opportunities ! "

 

You drink your drink in one go and you feel the liquid burn your throat slightly. You spoke a little about everything and nothing, especially the different things to see in the corner, because he was here since longer than you. Then he goes away and you thank him again. Once gone, you rush to the window to see him get away in his car without even knowing if you'll ever see him again. You smile and quickly prepare a sandwich that you swallow quickly. You still had to finish tidying up and washing yourself, tomorrow was a big day!

You run, you spent a good part of the night to finish tidying up and you fell asleep late. Which made you not hear your waking up this morning. And you missed arriving late, but luckily you'll be on time for your first class. A history lesson! You rush into the amphitheater and take the first place you find in front. You nervously patted your pen against your paper, still wondering if it was a good idea to go back to school now. A girl right next to you, in her twenties, looks at you amused.

 

" Hi, my name is Mila. This is your first class, right? "

 

You nod softly. She shakes your hand.

 

" Don't worry, you'll see, the teacher is great. He knows how to make you want to study. "

 

You smile at her and the door opens on your teacher. You miss to choke yourself on seeing him. Jeans, a white shirt and a gray sleeveless suit vest. _Sam_ ?

 

" Good morning everyone ! "

 

He says that warmly and sweeps the room. His eyes stop on you, then he turns his eyes away and begins his course.

 

_God, this year promises to be full of surprises …_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all !  
> I'm really trying to take my time for this story. Even if it's difficult for me, ahah. Let me know what you think! : D

You try to focus on the class by taking notes, lowering your head as soon as Sam turns around. How much is the probability that the guy you ask to be your false boyfriend, that you embraced, in a store, in a new city is ALSO your teacher ?! How is it possible to have so much bad luck in such a short time? Why did not you ask him what he was doing in his life last night? Instead of talking about a place to visit, it would have been useful to know that he was a teacher, maybe it would have avoided this blow of the spell this morning ! Well at the same time, if you had known who you were last night, you would not have been so comfortable. Honestly, you're not the kind of girl to fuck one night with a complete stranger ... But you must admit that last night, talking to her and thinking about this kiss - even if it was only to give the change - the idea crossed your mind ... But being what you are, you didn't dare, and if it turns out he would have refused ... Wait. But what are you thinking of that ?! You shake your head to drive away these displaced ideas from your head, he is your PROFESSOR. No way you think of him otherwise. The class ends and you realize that you only wrote down half of everything he said and wrote down, so absorbed in your thoughts.

 

" Shit… " You whispered.

" Are you okay ? " Mila inquired next to you as she packed her things.

" Yeah ! I… I just had a super short night so I had a hard time concentrating and recording everything ... "

" Ah ! Don't worry, it happens ! It will be better tomorrow ! "

 

You smile at her and you start packing your stuff, it's crazy the speed at which students leave the lecture halls ! You head to the exit when you hear Sam who is still the nose plunged in the leaves in front of his office, standing.

 

" Miss L/N, right ? Can I talk to you few minutes ? "

 

You turn to him, your heart leaping in your chest. You nod and slowly walk towards him. Once near him, you gently lower your eyes, not daring to look at him, like a child caught at fault.

 

" So, your opportunity was to come here to study ? "

 

You lift your head towards him in front of the same familiarity that he used the day before, your cheeks red. He is leaning on his desk, his two hands on either side of him, leaning on the edge of his desk.

 

" There is no one else but us, don’t worry. "

" I… You… "

 

He stares at you intensely and you waddle on your legs, you thought to be a woman and now you behave like a teenager ! He smiles in a corner.

 

" Yeah ? "

" I didn't think to see you again ... especially as ... "

" Especially as your teacher. If that can reassure you, me either. "

" About yesterday, I-"

" Nothing happened. You are my student, I am your teacher. We met today. Don't worry. "

 

Outch. He could not be clearer.  For « I’m not interested », he’s the winner. You have the impression of taking a real cold shower. You look at him, face closed.

 

" Sure. I'm going to go, I have other lessons, goodbye _teacher "_

 

You insist on the word teacher, since he wants to play to who is the distanter, we will play. You want to make him understand that it does not touch you. You see his right hand flinch and you do not understand why but you decide to ignore it. You make a sign of her head and leave the amphitheater.

Sam watches her go. She leaves in the air its fruity and fresh scent. Sam takes a deep breath as if to keep it prisoner for as long as possible. It was thanks to Elena that he found this job. He had done everything not to lose him, it was easy money, legal ... And even if he had a good number of conquest to his credit, he has always striven to have no relationship with his students . And he has always done well so far. Why with her he had so much trouble? He could not help but staring at her throughout the class. Already the day before, his scent had invaded him when he helped him with the other asshole. They had discussed a little, and he found her really funny, charming and cultivated with that. She told him she was 25 years old, hence the fact that he did not expect to see her in class. And there, he sees her, in her little gray dress, slightly made up, her Bambi eyes staring at him, her cheeks rosy. And that kiss came back to him in memory. When she crashed against him, the contact of his skin on him ...

 

" Stop that, dude, she’s your student. " He whispered for himself. 

You sigh by carrying all your books. You could only get them on your first day of school, you were tired, on foot, and you had to wear everything. Without counting the sudden coldness of your beautiful teacher who was much more talkative before knowing you were student. It's crazy how you hate this impression of being a miserable when people realize that you don't have a fixed job like the others. Plunged in your thoughts, you do not see the little bump on the ground that makes you fall and you wring your wrist once on the ground and scattering your books on the ground. You sit down and gently massage your wrist before collecting your books, still on the ground. Passersby don't stop and you pest against yourself for not paying more attention.

Arriving home, not without problems, you drop your books on the table and look at your wrist. Shit. He is swollen.

 

" Missing really more than that ! " You whistle.

 

You are looking for ice  to calm down your hurt but only find frozen peas bought the day before. You take the package and put it on your wrist, causing a sharp pain to the touch. We ring at your door and you head to open your peas bracelet. Your heart makes a leap when you meet that pair of eyes that you recognize. Then you close your face, remembering the last words spoken.

 

" What are you doing here, _teacher_  ? "

 

You press on the last word and you see his jaw tighten. He frowns before answering you.

 

" Don’t react like- Wait, what is this ? "

 

He points to your wrist and notices that he is holding a small packet of leaf under his other arm. You shrug your shoulders by returning to put the peas in the refrigerator.

 

" Bad fall, I had my books and I did not pay attention. It's nothing important. What are you doing here ? "

 

Sam walks towards you and takes your arm to look at your wrist and you let out a groan of pain. Sam leaves his eyes on you and you do not know why but you have the impression that his eyes have change.

 

" Sit down. "

" I’m- "

" Now. And tell me you have a first aid kit or something. "

 

You rolls your eyes and sit down by pointing to a box of the head, it looks like he is talking to a child and what can it get you upset !

He sits in front of you and gently takes your arm. Then he slams his tongue while examining you.

 

" It looks like a sprain. Luckily, it's your left hand, and you're right-handed. "

" How you know that ? "

" I saw you writing during my class. "

 

You're blushing, of course he's seen it, as he's noticed a lot of other students, don't imagine anything ! He rubs your hand so that you can't move your wrist, his fingers caressing your skin. This simple contact makes you shiver and at the same time makes you forget the pain a little. He finishes and you ask him again.

 

" Why are you here ? "

 

He looks up at you, still holding your hand. He shrugs.

 

" You missed some classes, I brought you a copy, so that you would not be wronged. "

" And you do that with all your students ? "

 

He smirks before looking at you with a playful look in his eyes.

 

" Only with those that I save. "

" And you save a lot of them ? "

" Not really. "

 

You laugh softly and notice that he is still holding your hand. You look up at him, the retailer slowly, then you stop on his lips and bite your lip slightly. Then you fix it in the eyes, the mouth slightly ajar and you see that his hazel eyes look darker, he looks at you with a serious look and ... something else ? He sees you stare at him and shakes his head before you let go suddenly and gets up.

 

" You should let your arm rest for a few days. I left you the leaves on the table. We'll see each other at the next class. "

 

You breath and realize that you practically cut your breathing in your contemplation. You look at him, unable to understand his sudden behavior.

 

" Sam ! "

" Goodnight Y/N "

 

He's about to go through the door when you throw in a scathing tone.

 

" Goodnight, _professor_. "

 

You see him stop for a few seconds, his head slightly turned, as if he hesitated, then resume his way by closing the door behind him. Leaving you alone in this room that seems cold, suddenly.


	3. Chapter 3

" God, I waited that all day … "

" Me too… "

 

You kiss Sam with full mouth while he grabs your buttocks to put you on his desk in the middle of the amphitheater, you tighten your legs around his hips to stick it even more to you, making him groan against your mouth. You take off his tie and start unbuttoning his shirt. He stops kissing you and you moan with frustration. He unceremoniously tears off your blouse before kissing your neck.

 

" I'll never tire of your skin … "

 

He unties your hair off and they fall on  your shoulders, and he kissing you again with an overflowing passion. You clutch his hair moaning as he sticks the bulge of his pants against your crotch already soaked. Sam unties his pants when you hear a huge repeating beep.

You open your eyes, straight up, sweaty, jerky breathing.

 

* * *

 

 

" What was that ?! "

 

You get up and take off your bandage to take a cold shower. Which is a BIG needed. Sam had been home a few days earlier. You only saw him in the corridors. In short glances, and you can't avoid tell you that something really happened when he held your hand. It's crazy that he obsesses you as much. You start washing yourself and grimace when you move your wrist a little too much. Your dream has been so intense that you still feel your heart beating between your legs because of the excitement. His lips on yours, his kisses, this passion…  You shake your head to drive your thoughts out of your mind. You stay in the shower until you start shaking and then go out and get dressed. You put on ripped jeans and a burgundy top which mould your chest under your black vest and ballerinas. You like being pretty and you know how to be. You just add a little mascara to your eyes and blush to give you a good-looking look and put your eyes forward. Your wrist is still a little swollen, you decide to put a bandage on. You spend more than 5 minutes fighting with the bandage before putting it to speed before taking your stuff and leaving so as not to be late. You start your day with a course in algebra. The pain stabbing at Your wrist but you don't think about it, and follow your course in your corner, you preferred to isolate yourself today. The class ends and you go to the next : history.

Sam comes in and this time, you want to be everywhere, except here. You take your book from your bag lying on the ground on your left and the coward when your wrist hurting, making you wince. You blow before bending to take it with your right hand, your bandage almost remove, you remove it and balance it in your bag. You look up and see Sam looking at you, frowning but you decide to ignore him. The subject of the play : the Incas. You focus on it. He explains their different ways of living and talk about the lost cities that concern them. Subject that seems to really fascinate him and you find him very attractive, in his go to explain. You watch him sit on the edge of his desk and snatches of your dream come back to you. You moan silently, pressing your legs together, to make you not think that sudden sensation between your thighs. Concentrate on the course damn! Yes, listen to the words of the Incas! With his voice. So sensual. That voice who called you my darling ... Who this morning told you that he .... STOOOOP THAT ! You hit your forehead and reconcentres only on your book. Think about something else !

You are so lost in your thoughts that you do not hear the ringing announcing the end of the course and you notice that you are the only one who has not yet arranged your stuff. You start carefully to put them away, avoiding to move your wrist too much. You get up and lean forward to get your bag with your right hand when you notice a shadow right behind you. You get up quickly and see Sam, you almost swear that his cheeks are slightly red. But you do not forget his way of seeing things, even if you are only two now, you put your bag on your shoulder and you're ready to go.

 

" Yes, _professor_  ? "

 

You see his jaw tighten, you know it annoys him that you take this tone with him just like your way to press the word "teacher". He blows, annoyed.

 

" I just wanted to know how your wrist was going, you seem to be still hurting. "

" It is. "

 

He rolls his eyes when he sees your bare wrist.

 

" So why are you taking off your bandage !? "

 

You look away, slightly ashamed of not knowing how to manage.

 

" Because if it suits you, _professor_ , to live like a caveman and not wash yourself, that's not my case. I just… "

 

You are silent, the cheeks slightly pink in front of his insistent gaze.

 

" Yes ? "

" I couldn't put it back, that's it ! Satisfied ? "

 

You look at him, pissed off and he looks at you, raising his eyebrows before exploding with laughter.

 

" I really don’t see what is funny "

 

He gives you an amused look before arching an eyebrow, smirking.

 

" Do I have to go at your home every day to get your arm wrapped ? "

 

You look at him before smirking and answering him.

 

" Like a nurse ? "

" I would put on my apron ! "

 

You're kidding and he walks a little further to you to take the bandage in your bag. He is very close to you, and looking up to see his own, you realize that it would only be a few centimeters for your lips to touch. He's looking at you, his eyes a lot darker than usual.

 

" You don’t have lessons ? "

" Not until this afternoon. And you ? "

" Not until tomorrow, professor. "

 

You have the impression that his head is leaning slightly but he retreats before wrapping the bandage on itself. Once finished, he gently picks up your wrist and his contact gives you goosebumps as he begins to tie your wrist, his fingers caressing your bare skin.

 

" Are you cold ? "

" No… "

 

He squeezes a little too much to your answer, and you grimaces slightly.

 

" Excuse-me … "

" No problem. "

 

He finishes and moves away from you with a crazy speed. You sigh and properly put on the sleeve of your vest.

 

" Fine… Thanks, I go now, professor. "

 

You head to the exit without looking at him. He's calling you when you go through the door.

 

" Y/N ? "

 

You just pass your head at the door and look at it with a raised eyebrow.

 

" Ya ? "

" What are you doing, tonight ? "

 

You are stunned before answering.

 

" Errands. "

 

He takes a pile of paper before joining you near the door.

 

" In this case, I'll take you there and bring you back. "

" I… "

 

What ?

 

" You will not be able to carry with your hand. And then you need something other than this bandage, like a splint. You do not look expert in this area, so I'll help you. "

 

He's right in front of you when he closes the door of the amphitheater, coming out. You throw him a little pique with a teasing smile.

 

" Too bad, me who thought you will be my nurse every night to remake the bandage ... "

 

He leans softly to your ear after a quick glance around us. And he whispers at your ear.

 

" In this case, expect to see me very often, if nothing is found tonight. "

 

You shudder at the hoarse sound of his voice in your ear as he whistles away. In this case, hope he finds nothing tonight ...


	4. Chapter 4

You have the impression that the afternoon is going at a crazy speed. You never know where you stand with Sam. Every time you see yourself, he's in a different mood. Sometimes player, sometimes distant ... You decide to keep your pants after spending 15 minutes looking at you in the mirror, finding it makes you very pretty buttocks. And then ... When you leaned back Sam after class and you saw him blush, it seemed to please him. You just change bra to put one that puts a little more value with a blouse slightly cleavage. Ok, it's your teacher. But you know very well that he does not leave you indifferent and you want to see if you really have the same effect on him. You put some of your perfume behind your ears and we knock on your door. You open and you see Sam looking up and down, his mouth slightly open. You can not help but talk to him like a normal person.

 

" You still have a little drool here, professor. "

 

You say patting the corner of your mouth, falsely innocent. He laughs before entering, waiting for you to take your stuff.

 

" It's the age that ! "

 

Sam jokingly answers you while staring at you while you're doing your business. She had been playing with him since the day he met her, she was a player. And he loved that. But sometimes she does not realize the effect she is doing to him. She takes her shoes, sits down and bends down to put them. He has a perfect view of his cleavage. God, he knows he should not be here, but as soon as he sees her, as soon as they talk to each other, all his resolutions go up in smoke. She still has this obsessing scent on her. She gets up and puts on her vest and Sam has only one desire, remove it. He clears his throat before heading to the door to think of something else or he knows he will end up with an erection about it and there he can not relieve it. Since he met him, it's nice to say that this is only his student, he always fantasizes about he.

You arrive, drawing him from his thoughts, a big smile on your face.

 

" Here we go, _nurse_  ? "

 

He laughs and opens the car's door for you to settle down. You have the impression to find Sam again and not the teacher and it makes you happy.

 

" What gentleman ! "

" Just a good nurse. "

 

You did some errands and Sam holds them, obviously you would have hurt if you had to wear them with your wrist and without a car. You laugh internally, one close to the other, wondering if it is better to eat such or such dish, it looks like an old couple. A small pinch to the heart reminds you that it is impossible. The only reason you can afford in this store is because it's far from university, so you will not be able to meet anyone there. You go forward and you are immersed in your thoughts, when you suddenly feel Sam's hand grab yours to make you turn suddenly. This gesture is simple but it electrifies you. It is the first aid shelf. He is so immersed in his search that he does not even notice that he is holding your hand again now. You detail his face. He is marked, but you find it incredibly sexy. On that side, you do not see his 4 little birds in his neck, but you really want snuggle your face against in the hollow of his shoulder anyway. He drops your hand and grabs a box showing a more or less rigid splint to put on the wrist. He shows it to you and you pout, realizing that suddenly, wrap your wrist each night would not be necessary.

 

" Are you disappointed that I had found what you need ? "

" Not at all, it's just a lot less sexy than the bandage. "

" Oh, on you I'm sure it will look sexy … "

 

You look at him with big eyes, surprised by his answer, he himself realizes his words and he clears throat.

 

" Sorry "

 

You joke by nudging him and pulling out his tongue and he relaxes. Once you've bought everything, he take you home and take your errands inside. Once inside, you close the door.

 

" You didn’t have to take everything, I was going to make several two-way."

" It doesn’t bother me "

 

He puts the bags on the table, takes out the splint and takes you to your small armchair to remove your bandage. He bends down but moves his head regularly.

 

" Something is wrong ? "

" It's nothing, it's just this tie, I hate to wear it. "

 

He takes off your bandage and quickly puts the splint on you, as soon as you finish both of your hands up to his neck and he looks at you, motionless. You say nothing but grab his tie and pull it off softly, opening one or two buttons on his shirt. Then you look at it and you smile.

 

" It suits you well, this tie, but that's good too without. And then you will be more comfortable. "

 

He does not react, staring at you as your hands are on his shoulders. When you realize that, you do not think anymore about him being your teacher. You lean quickly and kiss her gently while staring at him. You see he looks at you, but he doesn't move, his breathing heavier. You bite your lip and kiss it again but this time, you gently pass your tongue over his lips and still staring at you, he half-open his lips slightly. You deepen the kiss and there, you see him finally move and grab your face in his hands and respond slowly to your kiss. You go near to him without interrupting this kiss and you get astride him, his hands being more inquisitive on you, just like yours. You moan against his lips and suddenly Sam interrupts the kiss and you fall on the armchair while getting up.

 

" Dammit Y/N ! "

 

You look at him, slightly out of breath and disoriented. He looks at you, divided between anger and regret.

 

" I need to go. Now. "

 

And he left, leaving you there, without telling you anything. You see her tie on the ground, take it and hold it against you, eyes filled with tears.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 3 weeks since Sam had been home. Your hand was healed but your relationship with Sam, remained at the stage of pupil / teacher, even degraded. He has not talked to you once since this night or even held you back after class. You even saw him regularly on the arm of a woman, but never the same, over 3 weeks. Weather is nice and you decide to go and enjoy the sun in a park you found near the university. You go there and settle down with a takeaway coffee that you took on the way.

You sit on the ground enjoying the sun and hear a laugh in the distance, in a voice that sounds familiar to you. You sweep the park with your eyes and your heart is tightening. Sam. In charming company. If you do not deceive, she is a drama teacher. You look at them and you feel like your anger is rising. Even more noticing that he has his hand resting on his lower back. After all, what can it do to you? You only saw each other a few times outside of class, and as soon as he knew you were a student, he treated you like a child. But even if you thought that, he came to your house. He did not have, but he came to your house. He also cared for you. And this kiss, he gave it back to you ... You are drawn from your thoughts by someone who sits next to you and you turn your head.

 

" Hi beauty ! Do you remember me ? "

" We have some lessons together, right ? "

" Yep, Lucas "

 

You smile at him and he returns it to you.

* * *

 

" Y/N "

 

Sam thought her colleague was funny. Not as funny as other ... But with her, at least, he could go to her safely. She talks to him but he is lost in thought. That's when he sees you. Sitting on the ground with your jeans and this yellow blouse ... You smile and laugh with a guy. Lucas, if he remembers well. He wonders what you find him to this jerk ... It annoys him despite himself, but, after all, she is too young for him. And she is his student. _« Yes, well, that's not what you said when you imagined it in your bed the other night and that he had a great time when he imagining you screaming his name »_ He slams his tongue and his colleague looks at him.

 

" Samuel ? Do you listen what I tell you?? "

" Ye-yeah… Sorry, I.. "

 

He is silent when he sees you grab the hand of your companion to get up and go with him. Shit in the end! What could it do to him who she attends? What happened was an accident, he should not try anything more! He immerses himself in the story of his colleague that he finds soporific to think of everything except your silhouette that moves away. 

* * *

 

You think that in fact Lucas is really a nice guy. He is slightly younger than you by a year. Something that really gets stuck you in a relationship, but nothing prevents you from being friends. And then, you need to go out and have fun. Which is wonderful because he offered to go clubbing tonight with a few friends from class. So you spend the afternoon to choose what to wear and you opt for a small black satin tank, pants black leather and small heels which made it super sexy. After all, no one gets bothered here, so why are you refusing to try a night's relationship? You put makeup so that your eyes stand out, and your phone rings. Lucas.

 

**I am downstairs ! :)**

**Cool ! I take my bag and I arrive ! ;** )

 

You grab your bag and go down. Lucas whistles admiringly as he sees you and you turn on yourself while laughing.

 

" A real bomb! You're going to turn heads tonight ! "

 

He tells you that by winking at you. You make him a knowing smile before answering.

 

" I hope so ! "

" You'll see, there's only one club in the corner, but it is really cool ! "

 

You agree and you go on the road while joking. Once there, you all join and have a drink. You laugh with everyone and suddenly you feel some electricity on you, as if someone was staring at you, and you look quickly around you. And there you see his hazel eyes that you so much aspire. You see him with a woman different from this morning who is more than enterprising with him. And it's stronger than you, it annoys you. You laugh again with your friends, always feeling that he looks at you. Lucas ordered several shots and they arrive at the table under your applauses, it's been a long time since you released the pressure.

 

" Do you want to dance, Y/N ? "

 

You gently refuse with your head, smiling at your friend Mila who asks you. You turn your head and don't see Sam anymore. You sigh softly then see him again in a more remote corner and your heart misses a beat when you see what happens. His conquest became really isistant with him and literally jumped on him, to kiss him, obviously wanting MUCH more. Bubbling, you take a shot and emptiness, then another one under the eyes amazed of Lucas.

 

" Finally, I really want to dance. "

 

You get up and take Lucas's hand.

 

" Come to dance with me, Lucas. "

 

He no needs to be persuaded more and follows you closely. You know that you do this only out of anger, and under the influence of alcohol, but you don't care. You start to swing to the rhythm of the music near Lucas who smiles while dancing near you and you feel a look in your back. You know how to play with your curves while dancing and you know very well how to swing. You turn back, in front of Lucas while continuing to swing you close to him, your back near to his chest. He puts his hands on your hips, following your rhythm and you raise a hand to rest it on his neck while dancing. You anchor your eyes to Sam's, defying him with your eyes, more than determined. You should blame yourself for using poor Lucas, but the alcohol is blurring your mind. You see him clench his jaw and Sam's eyes look daggers at you as you continue your dance more than sensual with Lucas. You see Sam frown, to get up and leave, leaving his conquest there. You feel Lucas get a little closer and you feel especially this bulge against your ass makes you come back to reality at once. But what are you doing ?! You turn back to Lucas and back up, finally aware of what you're doing.

 

" I-I’m… I… Sorry need to go "

 

You hurry to goout without even waiting for his answer and run outside the club almost running, shortness of breath. It's cold but you do not care, you look around but do not see anyone. You look in the alley next door, nothing and your heart refuses to calm down. You feel a ball forming in your throat. But what is wrong with you bloody? Imagine a relationship with your teacher, use a knowledge to heat it, no, but seriously ?! You do not recognize yourself anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

" What the hell am I doing here ?! "

 

You fulminate against yourself, with tears in your eyes. You're about to leave when you feel two strong arms grab your wrists over your head, pressing you against the wall of the alley. You're about to scream but one of his hands is loosening your wrist, and stick to your mouth.

 

" You're having fun ? "

 

You look up and see Sam, the dark look when he looks at you and his tone is brittle. You turn your face to free yourself from his hand and you answer him just as dry.

 

" And that's _you_ who says that ? "

 

You  stare stonily at each other, your accelerated breaths.

 

" Shit ! "

 

You do not have time to ask him why he says that, that you feel his lips crash on yours greedily and your heart is accelerating. Suddenly you can no longer think, you are only desire and sensations. You free your wrists and put your arms around his neck as his tongue penetrates between your lips and starts a fight with your tongue. He grabs your buttocks and raises you what makes you moan against his mouth, you pass your legs around her hips to stick to him and he sticks you against the wall. Memories of your dream superimposed on reality come back to you, exciting you even more. You grab his hair and pull it lightly, he takes the opportunity to nibble your lower lip, making you moan even more. He presses against you, and you feel all this desire between your thighs become more urgent as his own desire grows against you through his pants. Nothing exists around you, as if you were in a bubble of passion. You hear bursts of voices and laughter a little further, bringing you back to reality and Sam is resting as fast, as breathless as you. You look him in the eyes, completely stunned, and he frowns, always near you.

 

" I should never have done that ..."

" Sam… "

 

He puts a hand on your cheek and you bend your head to make the most of this contact on your cheek. The voices come closer and you look at Sam almost begging.

 

" Sorry… "

 

He goes off suddenly after telling you that and you stay there, arms dangling while he's already gone. It is Mila who arrives first and who sees you in a special state.

 

" Y/N ?! What is happening ?! It's okay ?! "

 

She shakes you and you take time to react.

 

" Y-yes… I… I’m just… tired… I need to go home. "

 

Lucas looks at you, obviously worried too.

 

" I'll take you back Y/N "

" No… No it’s okay, I’m fine, I just need to be alone for a while. "

 

Without even waiting for the answer of one of them, you go  without stopping. Once at home, you fall behind your door, completely emptied. You put your hand on your lips, why is Sam so hard to understand? He plays hot, then cold, you do not know what you have to think. You are drawn from your thoughts by someone who knocks at your door. You get up, still hoping secretly that it's Sam. You open and your heart squeezes.

 

" Lucas ? "

 

He slowly smiles at you.

 

" I just wanted to make sure you got home … "

" Thank you, I am, but I would really like to go to sleep now ... I'm sorry for just now, I should not have behaved like that with you. "

" No, it does not matter, I even liked it a lot ! "

 

You smile quickly embarrassed while he stares you intensely. You suddenly feel very uncomfortable.

 

" I really have to rest, good night, Lucas. "

 

You shut the door, leaving him outside and you lean on the door. To play too much, you will end up burning yourself, you know it. But it was stronger than you. See this species of harpy with Sam ... Dammit! We knock on your door again. You open by blowing.

 

" Lucas I just told you that- " 

 

To your astonishment you see Sam in front of you and not Lucas. You look around, he is no longer there. Sam is watching you hard.

 

" No, sorry to disappoint you, but he will surely happen, I'll leave you. " The black look while doing half-tour.

" Sam… ? Why … "

 

He comes in in pushing you, and closes the door. And you look at him, breathless, without understanding. He's running away and coming back.

 

" I came because we have to talk. But obviously, you're already waiting for someone. "

" No ! I… "

 

He turns around and you stand in front of the door, preventing him from passing.

 

" Why are you here, Sam ? " 

" I have just told you ! "

" No, you could have called me, why did you come, Sam !? "

" To talk about what just happened! What happened last time! But obviously, it's already forgotten for you ! "

 

He's telling you it, by shouting at you and you feel anger coming up in front of this accusation.

 

" EXCUSE-ME ?! "

 

You yell at him and he recoils slightly, not expecting such a strong reaction from you, surely.

 

" WHO is with a different woman practically every day ?! Who has not talk to me since I kissed him ?! WHO was practically be fucked in this fucking club ?! "

" Y/N… "

 

You feel the tears sting your eyes dangerously while you pour out all your anger and frustration of the last three weeks on him, in front of his astonished look.

 

" WHO behaves like a real weather vane coming towards me then fleeing as if I had the plague? WHO, Sam? WHO ?! What do you expect from me at the end ?! "

 

You feel your tears running and you turn to be him back, time to dry your tears. He puts his hand on your shoulder to turn you over but you get out and go to your room.

 

" Y/N… "

" Go away ! "


	7. Chapter 7

You're close to your bed when you feel a firm grip turns you back and you feel Sam's hot lips on yours, but this time he's a lot softer.

 

" Not this time. "

 

Your tears are still flowing and he wipes them with the back of his hand, frowning.

 

" I’m so sorry. It just made me crazy that way he puts his hands like that on you … "

 

You are laughing badly.

 

" What should I say ? "

" That your teacher is a pure asshole. "

" We totally agree ! "

 

He smiles and you laughs softly before pouting.

 

" If I kiss you this time, are you going to stay ? "

 

He smiles before you take your face in his hands.

 

" I will stay. "

 

He puts his lips on yours and you put your arms around his neck. Your languages embody a sensual dance with each other as they glide gently through the skin. He lies down on you and his body presses against yours. This time, it's not in a hurry. Sam takes all his time. He kisses your neck and senses your scent.

 

" Your perfume makes me crazy.. "

 

You laugh when he buried his nose in your neck, tickling you. He straddles you and takes off his top, finding himself shirtless. You blush in front of his perfect body. You notice he has two other tattoos. Cards and a star. You also notice three scars that look like a circle and you touch them with your fingertips. Sam shudders, grabs your hand to make you sit up and raises your shirt to remove it with extreme gentleness. Making you feel the caress of the garment on your skin. He kisses your nose and removes the staples of your bra with an expert hand, exposing your chest. He pushes you slightly to lie down again and begins to kiss every inch of skin now bare. He kisses the base of your neck and your shoulders. He biting you occasionally. He begins to kiss the outline of your chest. Then grabbing one of your nipples with her lips, kiss her gently, nibble, sucking. You moan by grabbing her hair and pulling it lightly. You feel his lips stretch in a smile. He stops then do exactly the same thing with your second nipple. And you throw your head back enjoying the feeling of his lips on your breasts, moaning under him. He continues his kisses along your belly and quickly unbuttons your pants and gets rid by throwing in a corner of the room. He kisses the base of your thighs and you move your hips, the unbearable heat between your legs asking for much more. He takes off your pants with an untenable slowness. And you moan with frustration as you sit up on your elbows, heavy breathing. He looks at you with a smirk on his face.

 

" I did not know you so impatient. "

" And you so sadistic … "

 

He laughs as he finishes removing your panties and gently bites the inside of your thigh, making you moan again. He grabs your thighs and spreads them gently and you feel his tongue pass gently between your lips. This sensation makes you arch instantly, moaning heavily. He gives a lick back on your clit, caressing it gently and you moan louder. He continues, sucking, licking, gently teasing. Studying each of your moans. You feel that the pressure is stronger until all this pressure is released through your whole being in a powerful orgasm that makes you shout Sam's name. You open your eyes on him, but hardly you don't have time to open your mouth, that he had remove the rest of his clothes and to rest on you. He kisses you with your mouth and you taste you through him. You find that extremely exciting and you moan by feeling his cock against you. You stop, cheeks red, eyes begging.

 

" S-Sam… I want you… Now… "

" I know Princess "

 

He grabs his cock and quickly puts a condom and places it in front of your entrance by starting to get into you gently. He goes slowly so that you take the time to get used to him. You press his forehead against him, every inch that enters you. You bite your lip.

 

" You okay ? "

" Y-yes "

 

You have trouble talking, you're hot. You like to feel it in you. You feel so much at the same time that you have trouble speaking. Sam takes your hands in his, the places above your head and intertwines his fingers with yours. You put your legs around his hips and he begins a slow and deep movement back and forth. Making you moan every time. He kisses you passionately and you return to him then gently bite his lower lip. He gently speeds up the pace, by biting your ear and your neck, and you grip his hands in yours, feeling a second orgasm happen. Sam feels like you are starting to shake slightly under her thrusts and how your pussy is tightening more and more around his cock. He wanted to be gentle, but your body and your moans make him crazy. He loves his head in your neck, kissing you, and accelerates again, while you scream his name while your second orgasm passes through you. He gently bites your neck as he empties himself into the condom inside you. He pushes his loins in you one last time, before falling down beside you, both breathless. He removes the condom and throws it in the trash.

Once your heart has calmed down, you put yourself on your side, using one of your arms as a pillow, and he turns his head towards you. You look at him with a smirk.

" So like that, you're not only good at teaching history … "

 

He laughs slowly.

 

" And you, very receptive to my teachings. All my teachings. "

 

You bite your lower lip before kissing it quickly and moving away, suddenly very shy. A question comes to your mind and you can not chase it. Sam looks at you frowning and presses on his arm.

 

" What’s wrong Princess ? "

" Do you regret ? "

 

He looks at you with big round eyes.

 

" Absolutely not. "

 

You sit in the bed thinking. He still remained your teacher, how would it go next? Sam pulls up and gets next to you, putting a lock of hair behind your ear.

 

" What’s wrong ? Tell me. "

" Just ... The classes, all that ... I mean ... I'm happy about what just happened. But what will happen next ? "

 

He thinks before giving you his most charming smile and kissing the tip of your nose.

 

" I will already have to use all my strength not to jump on you and make you scream my name during class. "

 

You laugh and he caresses your cheek.

 

" Then, for the rest, we will advise. So, do not think anymore and for the moment, sleep. "

" Are you staying tonight ? "

 

He looks at you and you blush, looking away. He makes you turn your head with his index finger so that your eyes meet.

 

" I’m staying. "

 

And he's kissing you softly. You are melting in front of his sweetness. You love your head in his neck and listen to his heart beat. Sam gently caresses your back and you fall asleep to the sound of his breathing and his heart beats.


	8. Chapter 8

You wake up alone in your bed. You sit up, disappointed that Sam is not at your side. You listen and hear the shower that works. You get up and advance silently to open the door slowly and you see Sam and the water streaming on his muscular body. You bite your lip feeling how much heat between your thighs increases just to see it there. You enter discreetly as he rinses his hair. You slip behind him and put your arms on his flanks.

Feeling your hands on him Sam turns quickly and sees a show he loves. You're there, naked and wet, right in front of him, with a smile that's more than adorable. He pulls you towards him and puts his lips on yours. Your skin against his, under hot water gives him a strong desire for you and he feels like he is already starting to get tough. You also notice it and you put your tongue on your lips. You grab his dick and masturbate it a little and he moans softly. You kneel and put your lips around his cock before sucking it as deeply as you can. He puts his hand on your head and gently caresses your head with his thumb. You withdraw and runs your tongue along its length made him shudder, then you take it in your mouth he puts a little hip and you moan, he caresses your head before saying in a hoarse voice.

 

" Sorry… "

 

You look up in his direction to make him understand that it's okay. When he sees you there, sucking, your eyes in his, he feels like he's close. He wants to withdraw but you keep him and he looks at you.

 

" Are you sure ? "

 

You stop and look at him.

 

" I don’t want to lose a single drop. "

 

You say that by gently licking the tip of his glans and you see him lean on the wall by clenching his fist. You take his dick in your mouth and Sam does not hold and let his semen pour into your throat. You welcome the hot liquid in your throat by continuing to suck it until there is nothing and swallows it all. You get up by wiping the side of your mouth with the back of your hand. Sam has short breathing when you get up and his eyes are almost black. He sticks you against the wall and kiss you passionately before bending down, putting one of your legs on his shoulder. He buried his head and begins to kiss your clitoris hungry, making you moan loudly. He loves to hear you react to his caresses. You're already wet and he loves it, he gently caresses your pussy with his hand before gently sliding a finger inside you and you claw his shoulders. His lips play softly with your clit while he introduces a second finger in you, your leg still on his shoulder. It caresses your sensitive point in you approaching very quickly your orgasm. He continues and while you shout his name while your orgasm passes through, your nails are planted in his shoulders. He gets up and holds you by the hips, while you still tremble of all your emotions.

 

" Good morning to you too, Babygirl "

 

He tells you kissing you gently.

 

" Hello beautiful brown "

 

You put your hands on his chest biting your lip. He caresses your lip.

 

" God, I still want you ... But I have class in an hour. "

" It leaves us some more time. "

 

He laughs and undertakes to wash you.

 

" No, otherwise we will be late. And your teacher will be in a bad mood. "

" But… Wait… my first lesson, That’s with you ! "

" And no special treatment. So hurry up, because if I drive you to class, it will be suspicious. "

" Fine, _professor_  "

 

He puts a pat on the buttocks as a protest and you cry of surprise under his laugh. After your shower, you start to get dressed, this morning private session giving you some pep to spare. Sam is about to leave, and you look at him.

 

" There are at least 40 minutes left, why are you already leaving? "

" Because I would like to change my clothes before working. "

 

You pout and he takes your face in his hands.

 

" Do not worry, I'll be forgiven. "

 

He kisses you with unparalleled sensuality before you wink and leave. You put on a skirt with boots and a tank top. Looking in your wardrobe to take your tights, you see a little something that makes you smile and you decide to wear accessory.

When Sam sees his students enter the auditorium, he looks for you quickly. You arrive in the last with Mila, Sam is standing in front of his desk, preparing his copies for distribution. You sit down and seeing you, he feels his crotch contract slightly. Seeing you with this skirt and these boots already made a lot of sense. You look at him intensely, smiling discreetly and he swallows hard. He gives a pack of copies in front of each row for everyone to pick up and pass them through the back. Sam takes advantage of this moment to sit at his desk and cross his hands in front of his face looking at you, feeling his tail harden. You wore around your neck the tie that he had forgotten in your home a few weeks earlier as a necklace, the silk caressing your chest gently with each breath. He points to a random student to start reading the document aloud, trying to remove all his naughty thoughts about you with that tie on that desk. You play with the tie around your fingers, distractedly, while following the reading and Sam tries not to see you doing.

 

God, it's going to be really difficult.


End file.
